In one aspect, the disclosure generally relates to 3-D rendering systems, system architectures, and methods, and in a more particular aspect, the disclosure relates to systems, architectures, and methods for asynchronous and concurrent hybridized rendering, such as hybridized ray tracing and rasterization-based rendering.
Graphics Processing Units (GPUs) provide highly parallelized rasterization-based rendering hardware. A traditional graphics processing unit (GPU) used a fixed pipeline only for rendering polygons with texture maps and gradually evolved to a more flexible pipeline that allows programmable vertex and fragment stages. Even though modern GPUs support more programmability of geometry and pixel processing, a variety of functions within a GPU are implemented in fixed function hardware. Modern GPUs can range in complexity, with high performance GPUs having transistor budgets on the order of 4-6 billion transistors. GPUs are often used in real time rendering tasks, and optimizations for many GPU applications involve determining shortcuts to achieve a desired throughput of frames per second, while maintaining a desired level of subjective video quality. For example, in a video game, realistic modeling of light behavior is rarely an objective; rather, achieving a desired look or rendering effect is often a principal objective.
Traditionally, ray tracing is a technique used for high quality, non-real time graphics rendering tasks, such as production of animated movies, or producing 2-D images that more faithfully model behavior of light in different materials. In ray tracing, control of rendering and pipeline flexibility to achieve a desired result were often more critical issues than maintaining a desired frame rate. Also, some of the kinds of processing tasks needed for ray tracing are not necessarily implementable on hardware that is well-suited for rasterization.